


Anatomy

by dazzling_icer (centz)



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centz/pseuds/dazzling_icer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah helps Luke study for an anatomy exam...(pretty self-explanatory).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This is complete fabrication!

From his place at his desk, Noah heard a loud grunt. There were only two things that made that sound – Frustrated Luke, or Sexually Satisfied Luke – and seeing as how they were both currently fully clothed, he knew it wasn’t the latter option.

He turned to see his boyfriend at his own desk, holding his head in his hands and anxiously shaking his leg. He smiled at the sight. He had always found Frustrated Luke incredibly adorable.

He rose from his desk chair and crossed their dorm room until he was standing right behind him. He put his hands on his shoulders and began to lightly massage his tense muscles.

“What’s wrong?” he inquired, fingers pressing in small circles on his upper back.

“This is hopeless,” Luke whined in response. “There is absolutely no way that I can learn all of the anatomical regions of the body before my exam tomorrow. No way.”

“Can I help?” Noah whispered in his ear, trying to help him relax.

“Hmm, no,” Luke moaned in response. “Not unless you want to take my exam for me.” Noah continued to rub his back, and looked over Luke’s shoulders at the papers that were strewn all over his desk top. Definitions and descriptions. All words, no pictures. Noah smiled.

“Come here,” Noah said, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm, pulling him out of his chair, and turning him so that they were face-to-face. “I have an idea that might help.”

“Noah, how could you possibly help me with this? You are a film major. The only reason I am taking this class is because it’s a Gen-Ed requirement to complete my degree.”

“Hey, cut me some slack! I did take human anatomy in high school, ya know, and…” he said, pulling him closer, “…I do remember learning better with visualizations.”

“Oh, yeah?” Luke asked slyly, starting to catch on to his boyfriend’s plot. “And how in the world are you gonna help me do that?”

Noah suddenly became quiet, a serious tone echoed off of his face. Luke’s body stiffened at the sudden intensity, and stared back in anticipation. Noah gazed into Luke’s eyes, seemingly searching for his soul. Luke was automatically lost.

Putting his hands on both of Luke’s shoulders, he leaned in and gave him a small, chaste kiss on his mouth. Noah felt the tension leave Luke’s shoulders, and he exhaled when Noah pulled away from him. Noah opened his eyes to find Luke’s own still shut, his mind obviously in a daze.

“Now, what region was that?” Noah asked suddenly when he felt that Luke was finally relaxed, breaking Luke free.

“W-what?” Luke asked confused. Noah repeated his previous action, and again brought his lips to Luke’s for a quick kiss.

“What region is that?” he asked again.

“Oh…uh, umm,” Luke thought for a moment. “The Oris.”

“Correct,” Noah smiled at him. He then brought his lips to Luke’s cheek and they brushed against his skin. “And this one?”

“Buccal,” Luke sighed, inhaling Noah’s scent and reveling in their close proximity. Noah slid his lips over to his nose, and then lightly kissed each of his eyes, followed by the top of his head.

“And what about those?” he whispered, his warm breath tickling Luke’s skin.

“Nasal, Orbital, Frontal…” he answered immediately in the correct order. Noah confirmed Luke’s answers with a small “umm-hmm” and then connected his lips with skin again. He retraced his steps, kissing his forehead lightly, then his nose, eyes, cheek, before traveling over to his ear. He inhaled Luke’s earlobe into his mouth, and lightly sucked. Luke shuddered beneath his touch.

“The Auris,” Luke responded. “These are all easy ones, Noah. I know all of the sub-regions of the cephalic.” Noah pulled away from his ear and looked back into his dark eyes.

“I see…” Noah said, bringing his hand up to rub his chin in mock thought. “Well in that case, I am just going to have to make this a little harder.”

Before Luke could respond, Noah’s shirt was off and on the floor. He then slowly lifted up Luke’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground at their feet. He took a step toward Luke and pulled him in for an embrace. Luke’s arms remained at his sides as Noah’s snaked around his shoulders. The heat from both of their bodies began to engulf them into their own world. The familiarity of each other’s skin brought comfort and ease to the moment. It all felt right.

Noah’s hands began to gently rub his back, and he placed a small kiss in the crevice of his neck.

“And here?” There was silence for a moment, and Noah wondered if Luke was just thinking, or if he had even heard the question at all.

“It’s the Cervical region…right?” Luke asked. Luke’s question was answered when Noah licked his way down Luke’s neck and onto his shoulder, before making another kiss placement on the top.

“And what about here?” Noah asked before kissing that spot on his shoulder again and lightly sucking on the skin.

“Noah, how in the world do you expect me to concentrate when you are doing that to me?”

Noah giggled and stopped his movements. He leaned in and connected his mouth with Luke’s, laughing into the kiss before answering.

“It’s not meant to be a distraction,” Noah said matter-of-factly. “It’s supposed to help you remember. Tomorrow when you go into your exam and they ask you the region for the ear…” he trailed off and brought his mouth to Luke’s ear again, biting it, causing Luke to shiver, “…you will shudder, and remember auris. And when they ask for the neck region…” he brought his lips down to his neck again, and exhaled onto it, covering the area in warm breath, “you will feel my breath on your skin and think cervical.”

Luke sighed in agreement, loving the simple things Noah could do to him in order to drive him crazy. He couldn’t remember a time he had this much fun studying.

“So, back to my previous question,” Noah said while his lips brushed the top of his shoulder again.

“That’s the acromial region, I think.”

“Very good,” Noah told him. He then grabbed Luke’s wrist and held it out in front of them. Noah kissed his upper arm, his elbow, and his forearm, before looking up at Luke and cocking an eyebrow.

“Umm…I know this,” Luke shut his eyes and thought, trying to picture his notes in his head. “Brachial, antecubital, and…” Luke stopped. He couldn’t remember it.

Noah licked along the length of his forearm before whispering, “This is the antebrachial region.”

“Ahh,” Luke sighed, registering the name and trying to remember the sensation. Luke then felt Noah place kisses on his wrist, palm, and each finger individually, before taking one in his mouth and beginning to suck on it.

“Oh, I know these ones!” Luke stated with excitement. “Carpal, palma, and the digits.”

“You are on a roll…let’s see if I can’t make this a little harder for you.” Noah grabbed a hold of his hand and led him over to his bed and forcefully pushed him down onto his back. Noah climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. He rubbed his hands along Luke’s bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s muscles underneath his hands. Noah seemed lost in thought for a few moments as he continued to lightly move his hands over every inch of Luke’s torso, memorizing every curve.

“You know, Noah, I am the one who is supposed to be doing the studying, remember?” Luke teased, taking Noah’s hands in his to halt his actions.

“I’m sorry…I couldn’t help myself. You are a fascinating subject matter.” The boys shared in a laugh before Noah claimed his hands and turned serious once again. “Now, where were we?” Noah reached down and kissed the very center of Luke’s chest, and then each of his breasts. “What about these ones?”

“The thoracic region, and the mammories,” Luke recited.

“Excellent,” Noah praised him. “You know, for someone who was so frustrated over this earlier, you sure are doing a damn fine job now.”

“Well,” Luke laughed. “I have a wonderful teacher.” Noah brought his lips to Luke’s and this time allowed them to linger there for a while. They broke apart and Luke gave his boyfriend a questioning look. “Noah, we already did this one, remember?”

“Oh, I know,” he quipped. “But I thought you might need a little refresher, you know? So you don’t forget.”

“I definitely won’t forget that one,” Luke promised. “The oris might be my favorite one…”

“Oh, really?” Noah speculated, shifting his weight so he was lying next to Luke on the bed with his head propped up by his elbow. “You know there are over forty anatomical regions and we’ve only done about less than half of them. How do you know there isn’t another one that you like best?”

“Hmm…you are right,” Luke agreed, turning to mirror the other boy’s position. “Now that I think about it…we haven’t even gotten to the genital region yet.”

“You are certainly right,” Noah smirked. “It looks like we have a lot more studying to do.”

“Indeed,” Luke said, shifting back to his previous supine position on the bed. “OK, Professor Mayer, work your magic.” Noah, not wanting to wait, climbed back into his straddling position and grinned widely.

“Gladly,” he said, while dipping his head down to plant a light kiss to Luke’s abdomen, causing him to squirm slightly.

They continued working on all of the sub-regions for the abdominopelvic region, each kiss giving Luke new material. Luke concentrated very hard on all of the regions and their respective sensations, feeling more and more confident about his exam every second. And when he felt Noah begin to trail kisses past his pelvis, he silently prayed that there would be more study sessions like this one in the future.

 

END


End file.
